This invention relates generally to a centrifugal pump and more particularly to a new design of housing for a centrifugal pump.
Prior art centrifugal pumps use either a volute shaped collector housing or a multivaned diffuser for converting the velocity (kinetic energy) of the pumped fluid leaving the periphery of the pump impeller to pressure (potential energy) prior to discharge from the pump. Generally the volute shaped housing forms a passage surrounding the impeller and having a cross-sectional area that continuously increases as the pumped fluid flows from the periphery of the impeller to the discharge port in the pump housing. The shape and size of the volute passage in the pump housing cannot be easily changed without changing the housing and changes in the pump housing usually are difficult and expensive because pump housings are usually castings. On the other hand it is frequently desirable to change the size and or shape of the volute passage to provide the pump with different pump characteristics in order for a pump to meet individual applications. Another disadvantage to using a volute type of pump housing is that it substantially increases the maximum diametrical size of the pump housing compared to the diameter of the impeller.
The foregoing illustrates limitations existing in presently known centrifugal pumps. It is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative centrifugal pump directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.